


Therapy Sessions

by koalathebear



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little something to thank ladysunflow for her very kind donation to Habitat for Humanity ficlet for ladysunflow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Sessions

"Unbelievable! Again, you are way out of line, Bones!" Booth's irritated voice could be heard from far away and Angela and Hodgins glanced at one another.

"Who's going to be the one to tell Wyatt that his misguided attempts at alternate therapy failed miserably?" Hodgins asked quizzically.

"We don't know that it's failed yet," Angela said optimistically.

"If you hadn't been so bossy and such a bully, it would never have happened!" Brennan could be heard to retort.

"Oh so now it's my fault? Why does this not surprise me?" Booth demanded.

Angela sighed as Hodgins shot her an 'I told you so' look.

"I think I hear Dr Saroyan calling me," Zach said, a faintly hunted expression on his look. Before he could disappear, Cam came bounding up the stairs lightly.

"I'm surprised that the two of them weren't responsible for toppling the government of some unfortunate third world country," Cam said, swiping her card as she joined the rest of the team.

"Dr Wyatt's idea did have merit," Zach ventured. "His theory was that in working together in trying conditions, building a home for the homeless and learning how to work as a member of a larger team – this would strengthen the bond between Dr Brennan and Agent Booth and allow them to resolve their differences."

"Strangest cure for sexual frustration I've ever heard," Angela said, raising a dark brow and Hodgins bit back a smile.

"Don't say that in earshot or we're all done for," he warned her.

"Only you, only YOU could make house-building for the homeless a competition. Something to go all macho about," Brennan told Booth as the two of them entered the room, still arguing loudly. Both looked very tanned, healthy and remarkably relaxed despite their noisy dispute.

"Welcome back, both of you," Cam said, smiling in genuine welcome as Booth swiped the card so that they could both walk up onto the platform.

"Only _you_ could managed to find ancient human remains on a site that was about to become a medical clinic," Booth countered. "You could have gone to prison for punching that cop."

"He was interfering with my dig site!" Brennan explained to everyone in the room, her light eyes glinting with anger in memory of her outrage.

"Oh come on, Bones. The dead guy had been dead for over a million years, it wasn't like he was going to mind."

"Well, actually it was …. 3,500 years old actually," Zach said apologetically. "Based on the tests we conducted on the remains Dr Brennan sent back to us, the skeleton belonged to the ancestors of Polynesian groups like Maori, Tongans and Samoans – in fact they're even older than the ancient cemetery found in Vanuatu earlier this year …." Zach's voice trailed off weakly as Booth spun around and glared him into silence with the power of his glare alone.

"So, I see things didn't go well," Cam said, glancing back at them quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, looking startled. "It was terrific – doing good, fighting for justice, homes for the homeless."

"Is 'fighting for justice' an official tagline for _Habitat for Humanity_?" Hodgins asked ironically.

"I doubt it," Angela told him, smiling at him, glancing around just in time to catch Booth pressing a furtive kiss to the nape of Brennan's neck.

Booth sprang back immediately as if burned and Angela's eyes widened slightly, staring at Brennan who cleared her throat before trying to speak normally.

"Booth's never going to be allowed on another challenge. He tried to compete against everyone else on the team," Brennan told everyone, avoiding Angela's gaze determinedly.

"I see nothing's changed at all," Hodgins said, looking very amused.

Only Angela caught the quick glance Brennan and Booth exchanged, the faint curve of Brennan's full mouth and the faint wink Booth gave her in return.

Angela smiled slightly. Monty was going to be stunned at exactly how successful the therapy session had been.


End file.
